


Surprise

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, I tagged m/m only in technicality, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Trans Grell Sutcliff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: William has a surprise for Grelle and plans on telling her what these feelings he has been dancing around for decades truly mean. When she is late to coming home, William has time to ponder why she is always running to that demon.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 28





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am back with another Black Butler Grell and William fic. This is meant to be a one parter, though I had a few ideas for a continuation so there may be another story that follows this one.

Grelle's shift ends two hours before her husband's giving her ample time to freshen herself and make dinner before he arrives. She has made a routine of this for the past few decades, ever since her dear William gifted her a spare set of his keys. His exact words are lost on her now, but she knows it was something close to 'you're here all the time, anyway.' 

She would come home, shed of her dirty, dull work clothes and have a steaming bath filled with some flowery scent that wasn't lavender because her poor William gets headache's from it. After scrubbing herself clean, sometimes extra hard if she had seen dearest Bassy that day, she would dress into a soft nightgown and make her way to the kitchen. William typically came home tired and cranky, so she brewed hot coffee and baked warm bread for him to stew on and complain about all the reaper's, including herself, who couldn't get their work done efficiently enough. Then she would serve a delicious meal of some variety that always consisted of a meat, vegetables and desert. Sometimes, the desert was left and instead replaced with her slipping into the sturdy lap of her husband and she would help relieve his tension as best she could. It always worked. 

Tonight, William came home to a house void of flowery scents and lovely smells from the kitchen. He missed the happy cry of Grelle as she danced her way to the door and helped him out of his coat, relaying how much she missed him and what she made for dinner tonight. He had no overtime, so it wasn't too much of a surprise that he got off on time, but it is unusual to see Grelle so late coming home. Work is a different matter. To be cautious, he checked the list he kept on his person and skimmed through all the schedulings and assigned reapers. Grelle had three tonight, a rather average amount that would include her coming home hours before him, even on a good day. 

William sighs quietly and strips of his overcoat to leave it hanging on the rack by the door. As he makes his way to the bedroom, he knocks on the bathroom door in case his redhead is still bathing. He does not want to be rude and intrude. Hearing no soft 'Come in, dear, you don't have to knock', William shuffles into the room and starts undoing his tie before pausing briefly. 

_Perhaps I should go look for her_ , William thinks as he adjusts his glasses and checks the ledger one more time. _There are no schedulings the demon should be concerned with, though with his kind there is never too much concern._ William shuts the book tightly and turns to the front door one more time, shifting into his coat and making his way towards the Phantomhive manor. He will start his search there but make sure to take the longest route possible in case Grelle got caught up somewhere along the way. 

It is uncommon for her to not arrive home unless that demon is involved, though he had caught her roaming the aisles of a dress shop a few times. That would be his new first stop, as long as he could delay being in the demon's territory. 

William makes good time arriving at the shop, but the window's were empty of a certain ginger flying about giddily holding all kinds of dresses against her body. He steps inside anyway and makes his way to the back where the owner is replacing a few wedding gowns on the racks. 

"Can I help you?" she hums without removing her eyes from her current task. "Mr. Spears, correct?" She turns only after placing the final designer brand in its corrosponding spot and meets the cool gaze of one of her frequent customer's betrothed. 

"Yes." William adjusts his glasses and takes a quick glance through the small store before settling his gaze back on her. Grelle would be whining and latching onto his arm if she saw all the attention this woman is getting from her William. He lets a deeper frown play at his lips for less than a second at the image. "You have not happened upon my..." he takes a moment to think on his choice of words before conceding to the term Grelle insists he use with a push to the middle of his spectacles. "-wife, by any chance tonight?" They are not married, nor are they engaged, though Grelle pesters him all the time that he refer to her as his wife and he her husband. 

_We live together, so we are practically married! She wailed_ , though William has a different opinion. No matter, he does not think this lady need be informed on the gossip of their private life. If Grelle wants to tell people they are married, she can do so, though he will always deny it to other reapers. 

The shop owner shakes her head and offers an apologetic smile, though she does start moving to another aisle of dresses and beckons the only customer in her store to follow. They arrive at a corner filled with the most dazzling dresses William has become familiar with. They are the dresses Grelle is always lamenting about. "Your wife has been eyeing these two for a couple weeks now," she begins and starts pulling a massive ball gown from the rack. 

It is a couple shades darker than his reaper's hair, though not anywhere close to being a dark shade of red. There are many ruffles along the hips that make their way over the waist and fall short down where he assumes is meant to be the woman's thigh. William stares at the dress for a moment and notes how the ruffles are a deep red, and spots a bright bedazzling off center, close to the hip and nestled in the ruffles. He shifts his eyes to the owner and she grins like a mad woman. He lifts his glasses and grunts.

"It is quite extravagant and fits your wife's person wonderfully. She did say she wanted you to see her in it, and I know I might be sharing some secrets of hers, but she started mentioning another name I don't recognize a few days back, last time she was here." William is finally fully listening to the woman but she replaces the dress and pulls another down, more modest in size but still scandelous in design. It has missing fabric running along the leg and William can not help to imagine how that would hug her figure nicely. Perhaps with some black stockings that stop at her thighs held up by a garter belt. 

"Thank you," William adjusts his glasses and reaches for the slimmer dress the woman holds delicately. "Is this one being held for anyone?" He figures he will buy it for Grelle, since she comes so often to dream of how good she could look for him, and he finds it flattering. Grelle is a special character to him anyway, but he already had a surprise for her tonight, why not add a mere dress on top? Even if she is currently spending her time with that mongrel.

The owner's eyes go wide for a moment and she starts shaking her head while her mouth parts to stumble out a response. "Just for your lady, but Mr. Spears, it is no modest dress," she pulls at the tag attached to its back and glances over the large black print. 

"I am aware," William outstretches his hand and grips the hanger and middle of the dress to carefully pull it from her grip. "I will take it." 

"But... I do not mean the style, Mr. Spears. Your wife has been saving for quite some time to buy this dress, and her passion and excitement for it is the only reason I have been holding it for so long. Wouldn't you like to know the price first?" She catches William's brief pause as they make their way to the front counter and watches him pull out his wallet. 

William sighs quietly and pulls out his card, knowing he might walk out without the dress if he hears the amount before and he has already made the decision that Grelle needs this dress as part of her surprise tonight. "What is it?" He asks and waits for the damage that his red reaper will cost him. 

The woman starts to ring him up and nervously bags the dress carefully, making sure it will not wrinkle on her customer's way home. "She will be very happy, sir," she beams, and then looks at the tag one last time. "£1,100, sir."

William pauses for another moment and stares at the card in his hand. He makes a strange sound and then without another moment hands it over, watching as the woman swipes the plastic then hands it back after it processes. She is gleaming now as she hands over the dress. "You have made a very happy wife, Mr. Spears. I wish your relationship the best of luck." 

William only nods his head and steps away from the store before he can regret his decision. This is what Grelle means to him, and if she doesn't stop hanging with that damn demon because of it, he will kick her out his house. (Truthfully, he knows he could never to that.) He has never told her, but he loves the firehound more than he thought capable for himself. She brings a fire to his life he never thought he needed. 

With another heavy sigh and an adjusting of his glasses, William holds the dress over one arm and carefully makes his way back to their shared home. As he pushes the door open and makes his way to the bedroom, William internally patronizes himself for not retrieving Grelle. It is clear to him now where she is and quite possibly what she is doing. He sets the bagged dress on the edge of the bed and starts tugging his tie from his neck. 

It does bother him that she is not faithful, despite him never saying a thing. He finds it rather obvious when she comes home drenched in it's scent and he repremands her not only with his words but a cold shoulder. She calls him cruel, but she is the one shagging a demon. 

William's fingers pause on his button down, halfway done taking it apart as he stares himself in the mirror. He has not bedded her in their entire relationship, but he can not find himself to feel bad for her when she does not express her annoyance with it. She used to ask and suggest, but when he let her go down, he had a small panic attack and shoved her. She stopped asking then and they even spoke about how he and she felt. She said she was okay with it, that she understood his fear and uncomfortable feeling towards the actions. 

Her going to see the demon is nothing more than to make him feel jealous. She wants him to go after her and fight over her love, but he refuses to come close to a demon if he has the choice. Grelle wants him to be guilty for not having her in the way she wants him. Truthfully, he wants her the same way, it just is taking him longer to understand the emotion. Allowing Grelle to reside in his home and press against him at night is a huge step from who he used to be and what he used to allow. That woman has completely flip turned his life and he has taken until just a decade ago to decide he enjoys it. 

Tonight, he plans to tell her the feelings he has been developing over these years. He plans to explain he does not feel comfortable sleeping with her when she is not comfortable in her own skin. William wants more than anything to show her she is perfect to him, but he knows it will end fruitless. She believes she was cursed and she needs to be whole before she can truly love herself. He has accepted that, and his lack of sexual drive helps get through the nights of her fingers sliding over his back and lips brushing against his neck. 

William plans on telling her who he has been meeting this past week. She had been pestering and begging to know, and he could see the insecurity in her phosphorescent eyes each time he brushed her off with a cold gaze. He knows she fears the worst, but he also had been hoping her commen sense would kick in and tell her if he couldn't sleep with her, why would he sneak out to do it with a complete stranger? He has tried to dispel the fears by pulling her closer at night and leaving tender kisses on her face and below her ear. She loves the marks he leaves behind when he starts to feel possessive, but William has the aching feeling it is not enough. 

She is insecure about herself, who she is on the outside. Grelle has not been quite with the hatred she feels towards her flat chest and lack of flat below. She judges everything about her outer edges and she worries her husband has found someone real. Someone who has a few more sizes on her chest, something to cup in his hands when he kisses her, and something less bulky below her belt he can love and appreciate. 

The more William thinks, the more he understands why his beautiful reaper rushes off to the demon. Only slightly, as a demon can never love her the way she wishes it to. That domesticated thing is under orders by a young master and his dog is the only reason Grelle has not been consumed and tossed aside like the trash she is to it. The only reason he humors her psychotic desire to have a blood battle is for his own desire towards blood and soul consumption. 

She is a reaper, and unlike demons, she has a soul. It it nothing like a humans, and vastly different from it's dogs, but a soul nonetheless to a starving demon. Grelle, like every other reaper, was once human that decided to end their purposeful life due to petty human sorrows and desires. Her soul was not collected when she died, and instead renewed and restarted when she returned as a death god. It is a punishment all reapers are to suffer; watching the end of humans lives finished by their own hands, or scythes. Some are forgiven and are finally able eternal rest, others live long lives in this living hell. 

Grelle has tried her damnest to make the best of what should be a punishment. She sees this as a second chance at life and meeting William as her first chance at love. While she can not remember most of her human life, she does remember the premise of her death. She was never accepted for her curse and no one could truly love her, so she felt no purpose on earth any longer. She was supposed to join the military and serve her country. She was not scheduled to die for decades and her work as an officer was to save many lives and give hope in the younger. She took that away before she could see it bloom, it was not her wish. 

She goes to see _Bassy,_ because he gives some form of attention, no matter how negative. He allows her to pester him for his own master's personal gain and uses her if they find she knows something confidential. Reapers are to not tell demons of their to die list, but Grelle loves the piece of scum and will do anything for his approval. 

William grunts as he tosses his shirt on the bed and works on his lower half. With all clothes finally removed, he steps into the shower room to clean himself of the sweat from sitting at a desk in a heated room all day. Grelle will return home, eventually, he tells himself as he scrubs the feeling from his skin. The feeling she may be doing more than having a death match with the mongrel. He lathers his hair and feels his glasses shift on his face. He sets them aside to be cleaned later then continues his bleary eyed shower. 

A long few minutes pass and William hears shuffling outside the bathroom door. He turns the water off and begins to dry his hair with a blue towel, letting the rest of his body drip as he exists the room. He notices Grelle as soon as he opens the door; she is leaning over the bed slightly, red fabric bunched in her hands. He makes his way closer and watches as she bends foreword until her face is pushed completely into the mattress. If he did not know better, he would assume she is praying, but he knows she lost faith in that man long ago. 

"Welcome home, Grelle," William presses a slightly damp hand to her clothed back and caresses gently for comfort. "I missed your dinner." She trembles under his hand and he struggles to not remove it, to not leave to give her space. She needs him right now, not space. "Are you... all right?" 

Grelle lifts her head to press against its side and wipes weakly at her wet cheeks to rid the mess of smeared makeup mixed with blood. William does not miss the cut on her lip as he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls her upright. His hands rest on either side of her face and her lip begins to quiver again, fingers slipping free from its grip on the dress. "Y-you didn't..." she searches his eyes matching her own for some kind of answer, though her husband is stoic as always. "I am sorry." 

She tries to hang her head, but William lifts it by her chin and presses his own face a few inches closer. His eyes bounce between hers, left, right, left, right. Then, they settle on the middle of her face and he presses a sweet kiss to her nose. "You wouldn't do it if you were sorry," he states simply but does not remove his loving grip. He sees the confusion on her face and offers a strained smile, something he is still not used to doing. "Can I make an educated guess?" William adjusts his spectacles and waits for her nod of approval. 

"I-I just want to explain," she begins to babble and ignores the look on William's face when she pulls away to sit in the middle of the bed. She curles her knees to her chest but reaches a hand out to hold her husband's. She see's the concern on William's face and gazes down to her feet. "I do not sleep with him," she starts. "I know you think I do, but I could never do that to you. I still crave him, though, and when he showed up near my final soul, I could not resist. We had a lovely little match but his brat got in the way and he ended it short." She lifts her head to show her battered face. "As you know, he does not spare the face." 

William scoots a bit closer in an attempt to hold Grelle against him once more. He feels there is more to the story considering her posture and lateness to coming home. "But-" she drops her knees and lets her husband take her into his arms again.

"But-" she pauses for a breath and presses her face in the crook of his neck, leaving warm puffs of breath behind. "He said he needed me. I refused to give him confidential information then we ended up in his small bedroom." She does not feel the need to continue, so she presses heavier against the larger male and digs once manicured nails into his shoulder blades. "He got upset when I refused, still."

William listens to her recollection of the night and only interjects a few times to leave tender kisses to her jaw. When she is finished, he feels a deeper hatred toward that thing and the need to protect what is his. "Did he mark you anywhere?" he ends up asking but begins searching over her anyway. 

"I just need a shower, I think, and then maybe you can brush my hair?" She pulls back from her love to look into his face. William offers a short nod and helps her into the tub, where he fills it with bubbles and the scent of roses. He watches her shoulders relax and body slump further under and starts to scrub not too lightly against the scent of demon and dried blood. She does not complain and only adjusts herself when he asks. 

Finally, he lifts her from the tub and wraps a deep red towel around her body before setting her feet back on the carpeted floor of their shared bedroom. "Pick something to wear, I will clean up a little in here, but then I have something to tell you. Hang that dress up, too, alright?" William speaks as cool as ever to her but Grelle knows he is acting gentler tonight. She watches him leave the room with their clothes collected under his arm and sighs quietly to herself. 

With careful steps, she makes her way to the dress and pulls it into her hands one more time. Her dearest William... he sacrificed months of hard work and pay for her joy for one night. She stares at it with a wide smile and pulls the gown to her body, moving to stand by the mirror and gaze at herself. She had been trying this on for weeks, mauling over if William would like her in it when she was perfect and whole. What he would think, and here it is. He likes it. 

She carefully hangs the dress in her wardrobe to be worn on a later date and pulls a silk red gown from the cabinet below. It is sheer and as she slips it over her body, she can see her pale flesh underneath and the pink of the panties she slips on below. Grelle gives a little twirl and when she turns back to the mirror, she catches William staring from the doorway. Her grin grows even wider at the smile upon his lips. "Come here, Will," she purrs and like a good husband, William makes his way behind her, arms circling her waist as he spins her to face him. She watches him lean close, lips inches apart. "What is all this for?" she askes quietly. 

"I said I have a surprise for you tonight. The dress was part two, but it's okay if we go out of order. Do you want to hear it tonight?" He presses a bit closer so his stomach presses to hers and feels her tense beneath him. Their hands come together and William releases a soft sigh.

Grelle closes the gap with a passionate kiss, her mouth moving hesitantly against her husband's as she attempts to hold back a sob. It is William who slides his tongue across her lips and pries them open to deepen the kiss. They stay like that for a long moment without the need to breathe until Grelle parts to speak her excitement. "Y-yes!" she gasps, and then her eyes go wide. "Will-you're not..." she looks around him, he is wearing his striped pajamas, there is no way he is weilding a box without her knowing. "No-" she clasps her hands over her mouth and tries not to cry and ruin her face again tonight.

William watches her try and guess his next move and he flushes when she assumes he is going to propose. He reaches foreword to hold her hands, pulling the one away from her mouth. "I am not getting on one knee, tonight, Grelle, but I did speak to someone earlier and I made you an appointment to see him in two weeks. You will need to visit some time this week to discuss details but," William releases one of her hands to stoke a wet lock behind her ear.

Grelle grows antsy and reaches her hands up to cup William's face. "If your next words are what I think they are, William," she begins and William simply stares at her. She can see the love shining behind his eyes and she nearly melts, pressing happily against his chest. "Really, William? Y-you did that for me? Will... the... the dress, the-" she gasps and steps back. "No, say it! I want to hear you say it!" She holds back her tongue. 

William pulls her back to his chest to hold her steady, knowing she might break something hearing the news. "Yes, Grelle. I found someone to do a top and bottom surgery for you." He watches for the next response, and for the longest time, there is none.

Until Grell takes in a harsh breath she does not need and lets out a loud cry. William is glad he is holding her because her knees buckle and she slips in his grip, her head hits his chest. He holds one hand against her back while the other holds under her legs in case he needs to lift her, but she regains herself a moment later. "Will!" this time she sounds broken, and William pushes her back a little to see her face, but she refuses to pry it away from his chest. 

"No! You can't see me, I'm hideous right now!" She grips tight to his chest and takes in shaky breathes, though each time she lets one out it creates a broken sob. "You... you... you did-that... for...

"For you," William completes and shuffles them so he is seated on the edge of the bed. He pulls her so she straddles his lap and runs his fingers through her hair gently. 

After a moment of Grelle attempting to gather her breath, she lifts her head to meet William's and crashes their lips together. William remains sitting upright, but he presses back and allows her to have her way with his mouth. "Will," she sighs quietly and presses both hands against his chest. "Will you brush my hair?" She asks, and William can not stop the snicker. 

Brushing her hair had become a nightly routine if she felt particularly stressed or overwhelmed. It helped to calm her neves and William's fingers soothed her to a peaceful rest. "Alright, Grelle." 

William adjusts his glasses then pulls them back into the bed and lets her fall completely on his chest, though she does turn around so her hair flows down her back and William can play with it. He begins running his hands down the dark locks and feels her shiver beneath him, so he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Grelle," he breathes against her and she only hums, relaxing beneath his fingers. "I don't think I tell you enough, how much I love you." 

She lets out quiet whimpers and slowly shakes her head against the tight muscles on his stomach. "You do not need too. I-I can not take much more tonight, but I will put that dress on when my surgery is done, and you can finally have me as I should be." 

William nods his head in agreement and begins braiding small sections of her hair at a time. "I want you to wear it when you are fully recovered. It was no small expense," he says seriously, but the way Grelle tenses under him has him easing his voice. "Your happiness is worth more than human money." He lifts her head to give one more sweet kiss. "I want you to know, also, that I am ready to move on with you. After your surgery, of course. I never wanted to put you in an uncomfortable situation, I know how much you hate this body. No amount of kissing could make you feel any better. We spoke a little about it after my attack, but I couldn't tell you then, how I felt. I could not place my emotions yet, but I know them now. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. You gave my life color and I realized these last years that I needed that so bad." 

Grelle's tears are soaking through William's pajama top but neither care. She simply nods her head and reaches a hand up to caress her lover's face. "I-I am fine with giving you pleasure, my dear~" she purrs. "And all you have done for me, you deserve that, if you wouldn't mind tonight." 

William takes in a short breath and pulls his redhead into a sweet kiss. She begins to pull at the drawstring of his pants and slides lower and he does not stop her. He enjoys the kisses to his hips and over his half interested length. Grelle is tender with her teeth, he notes, as she pushes him past her lips and only lightly grazes him with those sharp daggers. It feels oddly electrifying. His hands slide down to grip the mass of hair on her head. 

Grelle grins with the positive sounds from William and sinks him further down with surprisingly little skill. She gags for a moment and has to pull back with a soft chuckle and saliva dipping along the corners of her lips. "I-I have not done this before," she confesses, but William only drags a thumb over her mouth and offers a warm smile before urging her back down. 

"You are doing just fine, Grelle. Just keep those teeth away from my skin a bit more," he winces as one niks his flesh and is sure Grelle is now tasting blood. He tightens his grip in her hair and tosses his head back with a sweat bead of worry trailing down his forehead. "I trust you," he whispers quietly, more to himself. 

She hears him, though, and it causes her to hold him tenderly between her hands as she swallows him down as carefully as possible. Knowing he trusts her fills her stomach with a warmth she has never felt. 

William spills with a few more movements of her head and lifts his hips to keep her full. His head presses light to the back of her throat but she keeps from throwing his seed back onto him and instead swallows it down after a moment. 

When she crawls up for a kiss, William turns his head away and crinkles his nose. "Your breath does not smell nice after that," but he is flushed and Grelle assumes satisfied. She nuzzles into his neck and throws an arm over his chest. "Don't worry," he feels her insecurity and holds her body close, slotting their legs together easily. "You will get better with practice." 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing Grelle with female pronouns and actually transitioning. Please no fighting in the comments about what the correct terms are for her. It does not matter, Grell is an anime character and has never mentioned hate towards either. Neither has Yana. 
> 
> This is an accepting community only.


End file.
